Surprises Too
by lovinitomatonio
Summary: (A continuation to "Surprises") Life is full of surprises, but this one is the biggest of them all. SpaMano. Some GerIta. Mpreg. General Fluff. Human names used. Don't like mpreg? Don't read. Rated M for safety and for Romano's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

"Carlos! Luca! Breakfast is ready!"

The pitter-patter of feet coming down the steps echoed through the house. Carlos and Luca were the first ones to be downstairs, as always. Lovino followed them, often mumbling about the ruckus the boys make in the morning. It was pretty obvious that Romano wasn't a morning person. They were still dressed in pajamas. All of them. The boys usually wore one piece pajamas, varying in colors from red to green to yellow. Romano admitted that he had some dignity left in himself so he wore boxers to sleep. Sadly, he admitted that 3 days before Luca's firetruck toy slipped out of Luca's hand and landed in his... uh... place. So now he wears boxers, shorts, and a shirt.

"Buenos dias, mis amores!"

"Buon giorno, Papa!" The boys seemed to be in a cheerful mood. That was good to hear. The grouchy Southern Italian sat down at the table and rubbed his eye. (Left one, if you would like the specific details.)

"Buenos dias, Lovinito." Spain pecked his lover's cheek and placed a plate of scrambled eggs with green peppers, tomatoes, and bacon in front of him.

"Yeah yeah..." He waved his hand in front of Spain's face. The Spaniard smiled and went to retrieve his sons' breakfasts. They had scrambled eggs, but without the green peppers, the tomatoes were whole, and the bacon strips were cut into tiny pieces. No one wanted to see the twins choke on a piece of meat. Romano pushed away his plate. He folded his arms on the table and placed his head on top.

"5 more minutes..." He wanted to sleep. The moment he closed his eyes, the giggling of children filled his ears.

/God damn. 5 minutes is all I ask. Well, that's not all I ask for./

Antonio joined the twins and began to laugh a hearty laugh. If Romano couldn't sleep, then he should get a laugh as well. He picked up a bacon strip and pretended that the others had a moustache.

Carlos, Luca, and Antonio looked at Romano with blank expressions. A few seconds later, all three of them were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"QUE COSA?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Moustache, Mama, moustache" Even though Carlos was nearly 4 years old, he couldn't form full sentences. Luca could form full sentences.

/Chigi! It backfired. AGAIN!/

Having given up, Romano took a bite of his "moustache" and pouted.

Luca ate like his spanish daddy: food all over his face. Carlos ate like his italian papa: food all over his face, but with a style to it.

Lovino looked at his spouse. He still ate like a child. Lovi was irritated by how messy he was, so he grabbed a few paper towels and gave them to Antonio.

"Clean your face."

"Oh. Gracias, Romanito."

He proceeded to take paper towels. This time, instead of handing them over to someone else, he wiped the mouths of his boys. Romano muttered under his breath.

"Thank you, mama," Luca smiled. Romano frowned at being called the female of the house, but he let the thought slide. He was more focused on cleaning Luca's face. In fact, he was so focused that he didn't realize Carlos was about to sneeze.

And when he did... Boy, was Romano in a ride of a life time. Carlos' breakfast, mixed with saliva and mucus, was now all over Romano's face.

"AH!" He thought a bomb exploded in his face. (Well, it technically did.) He quickly wiped his face. "Carlos, how many times have I said to sneeze with your mouth closed?!" Romano's voice was growing louder.

"U-Uh..."

"What if I were to sneeze all over you?! Would you like that? HM?"

"Romanito, calm down. It's not a big problem." To Romano, it was. Carlos began to whimper and tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"DON'T YOU START CRYING YOUNG MAN!" Carlos hid his face in Luca's shoulder and Luca, being the protective brother he was, comforted Carlos and tried to keep him away from him Mama.

"Mama, don't yell at fratello. He promised he won't do it again next time." Lovino calmed down a little bit.

"Che... he better not do it again."

"Roma, why don't you eat your breakfast? It's probably cold by now."

"No thanks. I lost my appetite." He left the kitchen and took a stroll through the garden in his pajamas.

Toni watched his spouse leave the kitchen. After Roma left, he got up and tried to calm down Carlos.

"Amigo, you okay?" Carlos nodded and sniffed a few times. "Luca. Best." Spain smiled. The bonding of brothers brought warmth to the Spaniard's heart.

"Let's finish breakfast, get washed, and get dressed. Then, we can meet Mama in the garden. Okay?"

"Si," Both of the boys replied at the same time.

"Spain, we need to have a chat," Romano didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about what he was going to say. Antonio had to brace himself.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"I need a break from all of this."

"A break from… this? What do you mean t-"

"I MEAN I want to go back to work for a while. I can't stand having to stay at home all the time and dealing with the boys and the noise and the…" And the list went on an on. Spain spent a lot of time at home as it is, but he didn't realize how much it had tired Romano out.

"Okay."

"…Okay?"

"Okay."

"I pour my heart out to tell you how hard it is to deal with you all and all you can say is 'Okay'?"

"Yup." Roma groaned and his significant other grinned. A perfect combo of balance that we haven't seen in a while.

"Mama!" Carlos came running over to Romano, out of breath.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy talking to Papa?"

"Luca. Hurt. Red." Romano sprinted from his seat in search of Luca. Meanwhile, Spain was as confused as he usually was.

Luca was in the middle of the field with a frown on his face and a look of a man who was not about to cry. He was trying to be the tough big brother. When Romano came running over, he yanked Luca's shirt forcefully to make Luca face him and crouched down to his level.

"What the fuc-… What the hel-… What the heck happened to you?"

"I fell." Roma examined Luca's injured face. There seemed to be scratches all over his face from thorns. Thorns? Here? The older man looked at the plants beside him and noticed the prickly stems.

"Tch." /"I fell" my ass./ Lovino tugged his son's arm towards the house. "Carlos! Get in here!" He tugged Spain by the ear into the house. Once they were all inside, Roma crossed his arms as usual. "Take care of it."

"I'm okay, Mama," Luca said, showing inner his strength.

"Carlos. Did you push him?" Carlos shook his head. Romano asked again, sternly. "Carlos. Did. You. Push. Him." Carlos hesitated then nodded shamefully.

"It was an accident, Mama," Luca stated.

"Lovi, they were just playing." Toni tried defending his sons while disinfecting Luca's face. The italian groaned and glared at Antonio.

"That's it. I'm leaving." In his pajamas, Romano grabbed his jacket, his briefcase, and his bunny slippers (they're very comfortable, mind you) and temporarily left his nest, leaving behind his boys.

Carlos ended up having a mental breakdown, having witnessed the first time his mother had stormed out of the house because of something he thinks he did. Luca yanked his face away from his father, pissed that not only was he being babied, but he also had to listen to the unbearable sobbing of his younger brother. He comforted himself within a pile of stuffed pirate-themed plushies in his room, not wanting to listen to anything. Spain, stressed out, not knowing what to do, tried to consult the crying boy and try to calm him down. To his disappointment, it didn't seem to work too well. To his advantage, there was another way out.

Lovi came home to a quiet, yet disheveled home. It was close to eight in the evening and not a peep from the boys nor a pixel from the cartoon channel. Something was off. He double checked to see if the gun he had at all times was by his side, then proceeded investigating. The field was empty. The kitchen was the way he left it in the morning.

/What? He didn't even feed the brats? So much for "I promise to help out". Bastard./

The bathrooms sanitized and spotless. The bedrooms untouched. Where the hell were they? Romano began to panic a bit. They were nowhere to be found. There was no note indicating they'd gone somewhere. And yet Spagna's phone was where it was at all times: on the shelf to the right of the front door. Roma checked it to see if he got any messages. Prussia. France. Obvious. America. England. Germany. Ew. But understandable. The name that caught his eye was Hungary. Spain hasn't talked to her since she rejected his love for her right before she married that ugly, "manly" man whom she soon called "my dear" or "honey". Ugh. Disgusting.

Romano checked the recent messages between the two.

~  
Liz: Can't wait to see you soon! 3  
Toni: I'll be there as soon as I can. Te amo!  
Liz: ;)  
~

/B-Bastard!/

He became furious, ditching the phone and going to take a hot bath, failing to notice that the message was sent years ago as well as the fact that the boys were all asleep together in the attic where Spain and Romano kept their memories and treasures.

After a lengthy bath and a million wiped away tears, Romano sprawled across his queen-sized bed, rubbing his face with his hands. Frustration and anxiety overwhelmed him. /I shouldn't have left them alone. What if it was how I acted? Can't be./ He let out a frustrating yell.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD, SPAIN! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Awoken by the cries of his lover, Spain took the drowsy boys to their rooms, then walked to the bed. He stood there rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright, Romanito?" Roma sat up, giving him a furious glare.

"Save your crap for your precious amore."

"Huh?"

"Where the hell were you? And don't you dare lie because I went through your phone."

"…Huh?"

"You retard. Where the hell were you?! Where were the boys?!"

"We were… here…." Romano stood up and slapped him.

"Don't you dare lie to me, you cheating bastard."

"Cheating? No! Never! What are you talking about?" The brown-eyed beau rubbed his injured cheek.

"You and your precious 'Liz' had plans to see each other. I saw the messages."

"Lovi, I haven't touched my phone in weeks."

"You're lying! Where are the boys?! Did you take them away from me because I'm a bad parent? Because you don't love me anymore?" Romano couldn't hold back his angry tears, but he tried to wipe them away as soon as they appeared.

Toni sighed and looked at his lover, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Romanito, listen to me. The boys are here. They were feeling down so I took them to the attic to show them our things. We ordered food from that place they like. I made sure they were alright. That they were happy. And now, I want to make sure that you are happy too. You thought I was cheating on you? Why would you think that, querido?"

"You were gone. I thought you hated me. That you loved someone else more than you loved me."

"Never will I hate you. I will never love anyone more than I love you and our boys." He wiped the tears from Romano's plump cheeks. "I'm sorry I upset you. Will you forgive me?"

"…You bastard, made me flood the bath with my tears." They both chuckled, concluding their misunderstandings. A hug from each side sealed the case.

"Te amo muchisimo~"

"Ti amo." Romano's eyes closed gently at the comfort of his lover. Then, they shot open at a realization. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE IN THE ATTIC WHERE ALL OUR THINGS WERE?! THOSE ARE PRIVATE, YOU ASS! FOR OUR EYES ONLY, NOT THEIRS!" Lovino grew frustrated once more and shoved Spain's face out of the way, letting him walk through to the kids' room. /What an ass./

* * *

A/N: OH BOY! A SEQUEL! After nearly 3 years of drifting away from Hetalia fanfiction, I've decided to come back and write a little bit more of Spamano~ Although I've been inactive on , I've been getting notifications about those who critique my work and those who favorite/follow my stories or myself. A BIG thank you to all! Your feedback definitely motivated me to keep going.

\- Here's a few things you need to/should know: Antonio and Lovino are married. They had twins, Carlos and Luca, who will be more involved in later chapters. Germany and Italy are together, but they do not have children. There will be something... pretty big happening in this story.  
\- If you have any questions or feel like sending me something, feel free to PM me~ I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.  
\- None of the official Hetalia characters belong to me.  
\- EDIT (10/14/14): THIS IS THE ALTERNATIVE VERSION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. The other one seemed a little... ew to me. This version I had saved for a few years. This was far cuter than what I had written recently. I'll try to stick to the sweet stuff. It's a bit longer too.  
\- That brotherly bond though. 0w0


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Beware of the cursing.

* * *

(Romano's POV)

"Crap." I'm pregnant again. But how can that be true? I haven't had any morning sickness... I just haven't been feeling like myself lately. I've been having a weird recurring dream about a kid, none that I've ever seen before, running towards me then collapsing in my arms from... well... I'm not going to think about that.

This can't be true though. It was just a dream. How am I pregnant? If the dumbass of a doctor said we couldn't have anymore kids, then what's going on then? Most probably a faulty test. ...But it can't be that all three of them failed. Damn.

A knock on the bathroom door startled me a bit, but then I realized it's probably Toni butting in. I hid the tests in my pockets.

"Che?"

"Mama~!" I opened the door and looked down.

"What is it, Carlos?"

"Luca."

"What about him?" He took my hand and dragged me to his brother. It sucks he doesn't talk much, but to be honest it's a miracle too. I already get enough chatter from the others.

Carlos took me to the living room where he stood in the middle of it, looked around, and shrugged.

"What. You lost your brother?" He nodded. "How do you lose your damn brother... Jesus fu-" I mumbled the rest to myself. This kid really reminds me of Feli at times. Must be Grandpa Rome's genes.

We searched the field. No one was burning to a crisp there. We looked in the bedrooms. No one passed out there. The only place I figured he would be is the attic, but that would mean Spagna would be up there with him. Hopefully. We approached the attic door that opened as we came closer. I groaned as Carlos giggled and ran past me. That kid knew what he was doing. He was leading me into a trap. He put on an eye patch on one eye and an eye patch on his opposite ear. His bandana was wrapped around his neck like a cape. Definitely not my genes.

Luca was there in the little outfit I wore when Spain came home wounded. And there was my knight in shining armor. He wore his favorite suit from back in the days, looking hot as ever.

"Aye. You did a wonderful job, Carlito. Here's a gold coin for you," Antonio chuckled.

"What the hell is this?" I crossed my arms.

"We're playing as pirates! You must join us, Lovi, or Luca here will have to make you walk the plank!"

"What plank?"

"The ships plank, of course!"

"Tch. Fine. Hand me a sword."

"You must first pass the initiation." Woo. Big words from Papa Toni.

"Well, what is it?" Luca walked up to me and looked from under Spain's giant hat, which he wore with a bit of difficulty. He asked me a question.

"How many fingers do I have on my feet?"

"...Zero."

"Yeah! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five. Two are bent."

"Yeah! Can I get a hug?" He hit me with those adorable eyes Antonio has when he wants something. Most of the time he doesn't even try to make those puppy eyes. It just happens.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEAAAASE?" Damn those eyes.

"Fine. One hug." I hugged him. Carlos came in for a hug too. Why not my genes, huh bastardo?

"He did it!"

"Good," Toni said, "here's your sword." It was a tiny ass plastic sword. Who the hell thought that making these was a superb idea? Tch. It's literally the size of a tiny ass. I put it in my pocket for easy access if needed.

"What next, pepperoni?" Carlos asked. Did he just say pepperoni...? HA! I laughed so hard at his remark. Toni let out his own little chuckle.

"No, mi hijo. It's not pepperoni. It's Papa Toni. Pepperoni looks like this." He smushed his face between his hands, making a face. The boys laughed at their father's silliness. I looked at the time.

"Okay boys. Siesta time."

"Nooooo~..."

"Si! Go take a nap. You can sleep on the hammock outside if you be careful."

"Yay!" Once they left, I took out my sword and took my stance.

"Now that I have my sword, bastardo, I can fight you." He grinned cockily.

"What are you doing, Romanito?"

"The boys are outside. It's our turn to play." He gave me a look of confusion.

"You want to...?"

"Foreplay, you dumbass." He smirked. I swear to god...

"Ah. My own lover wants to duel me. Well then bring it on." Our plastic swords clashed pathetically until I was pinned against the wall. His seductive voice purred in my ear and his breath gave me the goosebumps. I put my hands on his chest to shove him away, but I left them there, pretending that I was a weak, defenseless... puppy. Yeah. Let's say that. Wait. He's been working out. What the hell?!

"You're mine now." We made out. Some tongue action. Some noises. This part was more for me than for anyone else. His hand went for my thigh and slid up to get into my pants, but he pulled away and looked at what he touched.

"What's that?" He blinked.

"Forget about it. It's not important, asshole." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is that a thermometer? Are you sick, Roma?" He reached into my pocket and tried to pull out the test. I blocked him from doing so.

"You missed," I looked at him pissed and most likely flushed from the heat of the moment.

"Let me see it. I want to see if you're okay."

"Leave it alone. It's not a thermometer."

"Then what is it?" Persistent as fuck, I see.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Si, if it's serious."

"Then you'll have to see in the bedroom." I snuck away from him to the bedroom to hide the tests in the bathroom cabinet behind the mirror. He doesn't look there. Ever. Then I replaced the tests with a toy we had. Okay, he bought for us. Then we got to having sex. Twice. And it was so nice. Hormones are a bitch, but it's rewarding.

The rest of the day flew by like a dream, like it never happened. In fact, I don't even remember putting the boys to bed that night.

My senses came to at around 9:00pm when everything was quiet in the house. Toni gave me a kiss and went to brush his teeth. I settled down under the covers, content with my day.

Toni, on the other hand, seemed exhausted. He must've had a crappy day at work. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. About a minute later, he started coughing and spitting something out. What the heck was he choking on? He walked into the room and stopped right outside the door that connected the bathroom with the bedroom.

"Lovi. What is this?" It was the test that I took. Shit! I forgot to dispose of them! Goddamnit! There goes my day. Why did he go into the cabinets?!

"Where the fuck did you find it?"

"I reached for my toothbrush and I thought it was. It had the same color. I put on toothpaste, then brushed my teeth. Then I noticed that it wasn't my toothbrush."

"That's disgusting."

"I didn't realize it wasn't a brush."

"Did you just brush your teeth with a pregnancy test?"

"I guess I did."

"You're such a dumbass."

"Wait..." a light went off in his head. You could almost here the gears turning in his head," ...pregnancy test? Roma, are you pregnant again?" He sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at me, placing a hand on mine. Why does he always give me this are-you-dying look? It's damn annoying. And, sorta... kinda... Fuck it. It's adorable to see him worried about me. Weren't we in this situation like 4 years ago?

"The tests say so." He looked at the test. Had he not looked at it 2 minutes ago?! What goes through this dumbass's brain?! Circus music?

"We're having a baby."

"T-Tch. You're not. I am. I guess..." My face grew warm. No. Face. Stop.

"I'm so happy Roma~" He leaned over to give me a kiss and I blocked his glossy, toothpaste-covered lips.

"I peed on that test and you brushed your teeth with it. Don't kiss me with those lips. Go rinse your mouth or something." He went to properly wash his teeth. When he finished, he laid in bed beside me, calmly. He then suddenly began hugging me and planting an overwhelming amount of kisses everywhere. Every exposed area above the covers was fluttered with minty kisses.

"Pepperoni. Calm the fuck down."

"I can't! I'm so excited to know that you're having a baby again."

"Tch. Whatever. I-I said I guess..." I don't even know if it's true.

"Te amo~"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I forcefully shoved his face away from me so he would go to sleep, then turned my back to him and tried to fall asleep.

"Buenas noches, querido."

"Si, si. Buon notte."

He put his arm around me and fell asleep hugging me.

Ti amo, bastardo.

...Hold on. Are the boys even in the house?

* * *

A/N: Nice to see people still reading my stuff (and SpaMano in general.) Here's a little cute, and hopefully somewhat humorous, surprise for you all!  
Thanks for the reviews~! I REALLY love reading them and it motivates me even more to get the chapters to you as quickly as I can~! The next chapter should be out soon.  
~ Speaking of reading, if you guys want me to read your stuff, I'm up for it! Just let me know~ Carlos and Luca may even doodle something for you.  
~ I SET UP A TUMBLR FOR YOU GUYS TO ASK QUESTIONS, REQUEST THINGS, CHITCHAT, AND ALL THAT JAZZ~!  
~ TUMBLR: lovinitomatonio


End file.
